


A Lonely Soul, a Joyful Tune

by Anonymous



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miyu's plan for the afternoon didn't involve a certain unit's vocalist, but fate works in interesting ways.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki & Sakurada Miyu, Aoyagi Tsubaki/Sakurada Miyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	A Lonely Soul, a Joyful Tune

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Miyu's not-crush on Tsubaki is neat. Also im not too familiar w the charas yet so it might be a bit ooc.
> 
> WARNING: this fic features a 1st grader in high school having a crush on a 2nd year university student.

"A-ah, Tsubaki-san!" When Miyu went to church to practice choir that day, she certainly didn't expect to see the older girl right during recess. She seems to drop by to see Miyu more lately, but she's not going to keep her hopes up. She can feel her face heating up as her crush surveys the location, unable to help being conscious of how she looks. Is her hair tidy? Are there sweat stains on her clothes? Will Tsubaki notice the way her clothes are slightly wrinkled? "Wha-I mean, can I help you with something?"

Tsubaki's eyes move away from the church decor to survey Miyu's reddening face. The younger girl fidgets in place, too embarrassed to stay still but too entranced by that sharp gaze to excuse herself and leave. "You said I can stop by when I had time," she settles with.

"Oh, right, I did say that…" she's met with silence. Oh no, did she say something wrong? Tsubaki returns to eyeing the pillars supporting the roof above the entrance as Miyu frets over her words.

"Miyu!" Her swirling thoughts are interrupted by one of her teachers, popping out from the doorway. "Come on, now, free time is almost over, back to work!" As Miyu apologizes for the inconvenience, she takes notice of Tsubaki. "Oh! Hello, miss. I didn't see you there." Tsubaki acknowledges her with a nod. "Our choir is practicing currently, feel free to come by and watch!" She exclaims cheerfully.

Miyu's about to tell her that Tsubaki's only there to pay her a visit, she swears, when the older girl stuns her with, "Perhaps I will. Thank you for the invitation." Miyu is left speechless as the teacher grabs her hand and guides her inside the church.

Miyu doesn't even realize she's been put in position until their conductor is in his place, signaling for them to prepare. She scans the hall. There's Miiko, sitting nicely on the front row. Kurumi and Haruna are nowhere to be seen, probably because Kurumi's busying herself with some prank and Haruna is trying to stop her. A few other people are also watching and… there, in the middle of the pew, Miyu can see Tsubaki, black denim a sharp contrast to the rest of the church. Miyu doesn't have any more time to think about it because then the conductor taps his stick on the stand and all she has to focus on is her voice.

Throughout the songs they run through, she can't shake the feeling of Tsubaki watching her.

* * *

The moment their session is dismissed, Miyu almost runs out of the room to meet up with her friends. Supposedly, they're going to hang out and go get crepes together. To be honest, she's been waiting for it all week, since they day Kurumi proposed to idea.

When she meets Miiko, though, her face seems almost… hesitant. "Miiko?" she asks, concerned. "Is everything okay…?"

Almost immediately, Miiko launches into an explanation rapid-fire, so fast that Miyu can't catch a word from it. "M-Miiko, too fast! Can you slow down a bit? I can't understand if you speak too quickly!"

"Ah! Uhm…" Miiko is silent for a moment, as if contemplating her words. "Miyu-chan, Miiko is so sorry! Miiko forgot that there's something that she has to do today, so Miiko can't come with the others!" she finally blurts out, face apologetic. "Miiko is so sorry…"

Miyu smiles, despite the discomfort she feels brewing inside. "That's okay, Miiko! There's always next time!"

The other's eyes light up almost immediately. "Miyu-chan… truly an angel!" She launches herself forward to wrap her hands around a surprised Miyu. "Miiko won't let you down! Miiko is definitely going to do her best, and then everyone can go out together as one unit!" Miyu can only giggle as she sees her dash towards the exit the moment she releases her. Such a nice girl.

Her ringtone interrupts her thoughts. Miyu goes to pick up her cellphone… Haruna? Did something happen? "Hello, Sakurada Miyu here. Haruna, is something wrong?"

_"Ah, Miyu-san! I'm so sorry for calling you!"_ Haruna's voice filters through the speaker. _"You see, Kurumi-san got caught trying to pull out birdseed from her pockets to feed the pigeons-"_ Miyu could imagine that, Kurumi grabbing handfuls from her overflowing pockets as Haruna yells at her to stop, _"-and unfortunately, she's sent back to school…"_

Miyu frowns. Another one down… "I see… so that means it's just the two of us?"

Haruna lets out a heavy sigh. _"The thing is…"_ Oh no. _"I also got sent back to school to watch over her. I'm so sorry, Miyu-san…"_

Miyu's heart sinks at the sound of it. Haruna couldn't make it too… "that's a shame… maybe we can do it next time…"

_"We're so sorry, Miyu-san."_ Miyu can feel the disappointment in her voice. _"I'll definitely make sure we don't run into such troubles agai-Kurumi-san, stop trying to take the phone!"_ The phone seems to be shaking, and then Miyu hears Kurumi saying a loud, _"I'm so sorry, Miyu-chan!!"_ before the phone gets shuffled and she can hear Haruna's voice once again. _"I suppose that's it for now… Have a good day, Miyu-san."_

"You too, Haruna!" Miyu (not so) cheerfully tells the phone before ending the call. _Looks like I'm free today, huh…_ She knows that her friends have important business, but the truth is, she kind of misses hanging out with them. Between school, practice, and other issues, she doesn't get much chance to just be around with her friends. With no pressure.

Miyu is so distracted that she almost crashes onto another person, the only thing stopping her the hands on her shoulders. Miyu looks up to apologize, only to gasp in surprise once she gets a good look on who it is she almost walked into. "Tsubaki-san? I'm so sorry! But… you're… still here?"

Tsubaki furrows her eyebrows. "Yes?" she asks. "I did come to watch, after all… Your voice complements the choir nicely, by the way. It's very pleasant to listen to."

Miyu blushes, though she internally preens at the praise. "It's nothing much, really…"

"It is," Tsubaki insists. "Even from a young age, you already have such a pretty voice. That's something to be proud of."

"P-pretty?"

"I'm glad to know that you have friends beside you, and that you formed your unit. It meant I have the privilege to hear you in the first place." The smile Tsubaki aims at her has Miyu's heart racing. "I'm glad to have met you, Miyu-san."

"A-ah," Miyu stutters, "It's… you're flattering me too much…"

"I am not, but if you keep insisting on not accepting praise, then at least do it somewhere more comfortable," Tsubaki chuckles warmly. "That is, if you have time…"

"I do!" Miyu exclaims, surprising the both of them. "I-LyriLily was planning to go to a crepes store near here, but everyone else is busy right now. Not that I blame them! They have the right to have other things to do. But that leaves me free now, so, I mean, if you want…" She resists the urge to cover her face. She totally embarrassed herself there!

Miyu startles when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Tsubaki shakes her head, but there's a smile on her face. "I don't mind. Lead the way, then. It'll be my treat."

"Y-Yes!" today might have an unexpected encounter, but Miyu isn't complaining. Not when Tsubaki is beside her, warm hand enveloping hers.


End file.
